Many people report a history of hypersensitivity to metals such as those found in costume jewelry, belt buckles, and watches. Medical studies now show that some people are also hypersensitive to the metals used in various surgical implants such as hip and knee replacements. Determining if someone is hypersensitive to specific implant materials would provide very useful information to patients who are considering implant surgery or who may already have undergone such a procedure.
Presently, persons who suspect that they are sensitive to metals are typically referred for skin patch-testing under the care of a dermatologist for confirmation. Another less common option available to test for hypersensitivity to metals is a blood test called a lymphocyte transformation test. Both types of testing are typically ordered by a physician (typically an allergist), are time-consuming, costly, and are not performed routinely. Additionally, it remains unknown which patients need to undergo evaluation, and there is no defined standard for determining what constitutes a positive test for potential hypersensitivity to various metals. There are currently no over-the-counter kits or devices that allow patients to undergo some form of preliminary assessment to test for cutaneous hypersensitivity to topically applied metals.
The present disclosure aims to provide a non-invasive, reliable, convenient, and inexpensive method of detecting the presence of skin reactivity to materials, such as medical implant materials.